


Hot Chocolate

by inktaire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, this could be a college au if i expanded it idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inktaire/pseuds/inktaire
Summary: Just a small holiday inspired drabble about our two boys being cute





	

“One hot chocolate please.”

Derek glanced up in confusion at the voice speaking to him. What he was expecting to see was either a preteen who still couldn’t handle the bitter taste of coffee or a parent ordering for their child, not someone who appeared to be in their early twenties. _Strange_.

He shook his head, deciding it wasn’t any of his business what his customers wanted to order. “One hot chocolate coming up,” he said as he went about fiddling with the machinery behind the café counters. Mere moments later, he capped the steaming liquid and set it on the counter. “That’ll be three-sixteen,” he muttered.

Only when he looked up to retrieve the money did he really examine the boy in front of him. He had messy brown hair and beauty marks. He wore thick, black framed glasses that somehow made his brown eyes seem brighter. “Here,” the boy said, smiling at Derek as he handed him the correct amount of change.

Derek had never been one for fairy tales or cliché happy endings. He’d never believed in love at first sight either, but, if he had, he would have pinpointed the unnatural way his heart skipped around in his chest. Being as he was, however, he dismissed the feeling as a long day at work and lack of some much needed sleep. “Have a nice day,” he nodded toward the boy, surprising himself.

There was never a need to talk to his customers. The less chatter, the faster the transaction and the more Derek could just laze around until his hours were up. That was the motto he went by. For some reason though, he felt the need to say something, _anything_ , to this particular customer.

The boy smiled even wider, a facial expression that would put the sun to shame. “You too.” He waved a goodbye before walking out of the shop.

“God, I need sleep.” Derek mumbled to himself as he shook his head.

_______

It’d been a week since the boy started coming to the café daily. It’d also been a week since Derek started convincing himself that, surely, he was the walking epitome of sleep deprivation.

“One hot chocolate coming up,” Derek told the boy as soon as he saw him. “What?” he questioned as he saw the boy’s mouth quirk up in a small chuckle.

“I haven’t even ordered yet,” he replied, his soft voice like a small symphony to Derek’s ears.

Derek scoffed and busied himself preparing the sweet beverage, ignoring the heat radiating from his face. There must’ve been at _least_ twenty regulars in that shop and hell if he could remember their _faces_ let alone their orders. How did he manage to not only recognize the boy but memorize his order as well?

“H-here,” Derek fumbled with his words as he nudged the cup in the boy’s direction.

“Stiles,” the boy said. Derek raised an eyebrow at him. “My name’s Stiles.”

“Derek,” the barista replied, gesturing to himself.

Stiles smiled. “Thanks Derek,” he said as he grabbed his cup from the counter and walked briskly out the door.

_______

Two weeks.

Two long, torturous weeks. Fourteen days that were just plain agonizing.

It wasn’t as if Derek was counting or anything.

Where the hell _was_ he?

“Have a happy holiday,” Derek mumbled under his breath as he finished serving whatever customer had come to him. If he wasn’t obligated to end every transaction with that line, he would be perfectly content to grieve his short lived interest in peace.

The café door’s bell jingled, signaling that someone else had entered the shop. “Merry Christmas, how may I help-” he trailed off as he looked up.

Standing in front of him, wearing a sweater that was two sizes too big and fogged up glasses, was none other than Stiles.

Derek’s chest stirred as the realization smacked him in the face. Just how much had he been hoping for Stiles to show up?

His bored expression melted into a smile as he looked at the boy. “One hot chocolate coming up,” he said and Stiles beamed in response.

This time as he handed Stiles the drink, the boy coughed. “I was wondering if I could have a coffee to go along with this.”

Derek furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

Stiles breathed in before shyly looking him in the eye. “I was hoping maybe you could join me?” he offered timidly.

Derek had never believed in love at first sight. He’d never been one for fairy tales or cliché happy endings either, but maybe, just maybe, he was starting to make an exception.

 


End file.
